Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir. Various forms of geophysical exploration are employed to better understand the location, size, and characteristics of the reservoir. For example, acoustic exploration techniques have been employed to facilitate an improved understanding of the reservoir. Some applications of such measurement would require the use of acoustic receivers which are oriented in a specific direction with respect to the earth coordinate system to obtain the desired data. Due to the difficulty in precisely controlling the azimuth direction of the tool, in other applications, conventional data obtained during acoustic exploration can be pre-processed to a form representative of data obtained with such oriented acoustic receivers.